Stop Button Challenge
by Lolly4Holly
Summary: Bored at the lab, Nick invents a game to play with a certain lab tech with one simple rule, don't let go of the button. Nick/Greg Slash. M/M. One Shot. COMPLETE


**Stop Button Challenge**

 **One Shot**

 **AUTHOR:** Lolly4Holly

 **PAIRINGS:** Nick/Greg Pre-Slash

 **WARNINGS:** Adult Content, Smut, M/M Slash

 **SUMMARY:** Bored at the lab, Nick invents a game to play with a certain lab tech with one simple rule, don't let go of the button.

 **I was bored, so I thought of a little game my favourite boys could play. Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy.**

 **~ Holly**

* * *

The last thing Greg expected when he entered the lab this morning was a secret rendezvous with a long time crush, but he wasn't about to say no. He stepped on the elevator with the man at half seven, exchanging a smile with him, before they asked one another how their day was. They never really got too into their personal lives, mostly because there was nothing to tell. Outside of life at the lab, there was never anything to tell.

But then Nick stepped closer, whispering, "I want to play a game with you."

"A game?" Greg sounded confused, looking at his travel companion beside him. "What kind of game?"

"Push the stop button for me." The older man's words came out like a command. He didn't know why or how it happened, but Greg immediately leant forwards, pressing and holding down the stop button as instructed. "Now if you want me to stop, just let go of the button. But if you want to keep playin'… don't move a muscle."

Greg wanted to protest that they probably shouldn't be doing whatever they were about to do, especially not in the lab, but then he felt the Texan's hand on his hip. The action made him shiver, but he kept the stop button held down as instructed.

He felt the man's breath on his neck as he got closer. It felt like a delicate spider web tickling his skin. The man moved closer, close enough so Greg could feel the warmth of his body through his t-shirt. He almost felt as though he couldn't breathe, especially when that hand on his hip started to move upwards beneath the fabric of his black Marilyn Manson t-shirt.

"Good boy." Nick rewarded him, caressing the younger man's chest ever so lightly.

He moved closer, less than a few centimetres away now, planting his lips on the younger man's neck. His palm flattened against his chest, feeling every protrusion of a rib on its way up. When he found his prize, he lightly pinched his fingers around it, erecting a moan from Greg's lips.

But he stopped.

It took Greg a few seconds to realise that it was because of him. He had let go of the stop button and they were starting to ascend towards the lab floor again. He quickly pushed it down again, hoping the game could continue, but they didn't exactly establish _all_ of the rules before they started.

"Be careful, G." The older man rasped against his neck. "Next time you let go of it, I'll stop for good."

Greg could only nod, pressing down the button as hard as he possibly could to keep it place. He felt the other man's fingers returning to his chest, clamping his nipple between his thumb and index finger. Ordinarily, he would have burst out laughing from such an action, but right now, his whole body felt completely electrified under his touch. He closed his eyes, enduring the pleasure of Nick's pinch and release process on his nipple.

Another moan escaped his lips.

"You know what you have to do if you want me to stop."

Nick's other hand travelled up his side, on the outside of his t-shirt this time, teasing across his shoulder in the direction of his arm. His fingertips gently tickled his elbow as they travelled towards his hand, still trying to hold the stop button down. He brushed his fingertip across the back of Greg's hand, listening to a delicate whimper escaping his lips.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Greg could feel every word against his neck through the warmth of the man's mouth. He could hear what he was saying, but he didn't care, he just wanted him to continue what he was doing.

Releasing the younger man's nipple with his other hand, Nick moved his hand lower, sliding over his naval in the direction of his jeans. He placed his palm flat on his oval shaped belt buckle a moment, listening to Greg's soft breaths to tell him how fast or slow to go. When he was satisfied that he was right where he wanted him, Nick unhooked the loop holding his leather belt into place, popping open the button and the fly to his jeans in one swift motion.

Greg was really struggling to hold the stop button down now, his finger was starting to quiver under the pressure, but he held it down.

His jeans fell to the ground a moment later. He shivered from the cool breeze tickling its way up the fine hairs on his legs, completely unprepared for Nick's hand to plant itself on the back of his thigh. He held it there for a minute or so, just taunting him. He moaned when it finally moved upwards, cupping his butt cheek through his boxers.

Thank God (or mother anyway), he wore his clean underwear today.

"Breathe slowly," The man whispered against his neck, nipping a kiss to his neck. "Pace yourself, G."

"Easy for you to say." Greg spoke for the first time, closing his eyes to try and control his breathing. He gasped as the Texan's hand slid beneath the waistband of his boxers, groping him harder than he had before. His pulse was racing so fast now, he could feel it in his stomach. He wanted to feel Nick inside him. He couldn't take this torture for much longer.

Nick took in a breath against his neck, pressing his chest into the younger man's back. "You just have to let go."

Greg refused to do so, feeling the man smiling as he kissed his neck. His other hand wrapped itself firmly around his waist, pulling him tight to his hips so he could feel his hunger for him. He must have read his mind. The sensation made him weak in the knees. He felt as though he was going to explode, but then his finger slipped away from the stop button.

"No!" Greg snapped his eyes open. "It was a mistake."

"Rules are rules, G." Nick playfully tapped him on the butt, taking a step away from him. "Better luck next time."

The younger man groaned in annoyance, quickly pulling up his jeans before they reached the lab floor and the team saw him with his pants around his ankles. He stepped out still buckling his belt, wishing he could have stayed in dream land for just a moment longer. He probably had a mountain of DNA samples to get through on his desk.

"Hey, Greg." The Texan's voice called out to him from the elevator. The sexual tension in his voice was still taunting him.

Greg spun on his heels to face him, adoring the longing look in his eyes. Had he always looked at him like that or had he just never noticed it until now.

With a beautiful smile plastered across his lips, Nick made a hand gesture, ushering the younger man closer, so their colleagues wouldn't hear. He waited until the cute lab tech was right in front of him, before he motioned over his shoulder.

"I'm headin' down to autopsy… you know, if you want to play again."

 **The End**


End file.
